The Letter
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: "I'll remember when you said you loved me more than anyone..." Those beautiful eyes aren't hers anymore... "I'll forever remember the good things cause they were my lessons" She Loves you Po...


**A/N: Hello. I know, maybe this isn't very normal since I posted a happier fic earlier and now I'm posting this... Well, I never really wanted post this, I wrote this when I fought with Oskar and didn't really felt like posting it, but as I broke up with Oskar today, I felt like it. **

* * *

><p><span>The letter<span>

Tigress was on the peach three, thinking. Po just broke with her because he didn't feel the same as the first time. She, honestly, felt happy for him, maybe he would be happier now… Maybe she would find someone else and be happy too. But no one believed that.

She took out a scroll and ink and began to write a letter for Po. Or at least she was writing the draft.

"_**Dear Po,**_

_I love you,_

_And I know,_

_That you love someone too,_

_But I know that's not me now._

_I wish you could see me,_

_Because I dare to say,_

_That this love I feel,_

_As yours forever will stay._

_Some may say it's a law,_

_The one of the effect and the cause,_

_But the thing I saw_

_Was nothing more than love because…" _

Then, Tigress got no more words. The poem was good, but she didn't get anything else to say in that rhyming way; and so–as she planned never giving that to Po—, she continued writing but with a different style.

"_**Even though you're not mine, I'm still in love with you…**_

'_Cause I still love how you used to tell me you loved me._

'_Cause I still love how you used to touch me._

'_Cause I still love how you used to say I was great._

'_Cause I still love how you used to blush when I giggled._

'_Cause I still love how you used to whisper in my ear._

'_Cause I still love how you used to show me love._

'_Cause I still love how you used to listen every time I was down._

'_Cause I still love how you used to try to cheer me up._

'_Cause I still love how you used to cry for me, as I cried for you…_

_**But well, I lost you… I'll have to move on and remember the good memories…**_

_I'll remember when you said you loved me more than anyone._

_I'll remember when you laughed about what I said._

_I'll remember when you kissed me and everything went colorful._

_I'll remember when you made me blush harder than ever in my life._

_I'll remember when you shushed me with your whispering._

_I'll remember when you put that beautiful smile and I smiled too._

_I'll remember when you told me all those wonderful things 'bout me._

_I'll remember when you got sad and I tried to cheer you up with everything I had, and you ended up laughing._

_I'll remember when you listened carefully to everything I said._

_**And at the end, I won't forget all the bad things we went through because I know those were my lessons, and you were my teacher… So I thank you…**_

_I thank you for teaching me that I can cry a river for my love._

_I thank you for teaching me that a kiss can make me forget all the pain._

_I thank you for teaching me that I will always have someone for me._

_I thank you for teaching me that Love is beautiful._

_I thank you for teaching me that everything good has a consequence._

_I thank you for teaching me that all the pain goes away with a kiss._

_I thank you for teaching me that I can make someone fall in love being myself._

_I thank you for teaching me that everybody has a soul-twin._

_I thank you for teaching me that happiness comes from everything."_

But again, she didn't have any more words. She sighed as she looked at the paper and thought she was losing inspiration way too easily.

And then, Tigress got a last idea, this time making it normally, refusing to try to get something as cute as another poem.

"…_**And most important…**_

_I will always love you, but I know I love you enough to let you go, and I love you enough to wish from you nothing but your happiness. And from all my heart, I hope you find Love once more._

_Love,_

_Tigress"_

Tigress ended the letter and went to her room quietly.

In there, she sat in front of her bed and took out a box from there. She looked at the scroll she had in her hand/paw and opened the box.

Inside the little box there were some other scrolls and letters, a little handmade wristband and a painting of her, Shifu and Master Oogway. After looking at the objects, she took the new scroll and placed it next to the others. It was another scroll for the collection of memories…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, tell me, did you like it? Was it a little bit hurting? Well, if it was then, I'm sorry for Tigress, but this is how I feel and well, it's all. Hope it wasn't OC.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
